The present invention relates to audio-visual headphones. More particularly, the invention relates to audio-visual headphones for providing a user with sound from a sound input source and simultaneously providing the user with visual light in a pattern varying in accordance with variations in the sound.
Objects of the invention are to provide audio-visual headphones of simple structure, which are inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience in the same manner as ordinary earphones, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to provide for the complete relaxation of a user by eliminating all external sight and sound and substituting therefor desired sound, preferably music, and visual patterns which vary in accordance with the variation of the sound.
Audio-visual devices are disclosed in the following United States patents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,889, issued Aug. 10, 1971 to Switsen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,392, issued Nov. 30, 1971 to Boyer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,117, issued June 20, 1972 to Tibbets, U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,483, issued July 31, 1973 to Lowe, U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,779, issued Feb. 26, 1974 to Greuzerd et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,810, issued June 24, 1975 to Hayashi.